


24.12. It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

by SallyPejr



Series: Vánoce 2017 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Before Christmas, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Předvánoční Čas
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Povídka inspirovaná vánoční písní It's a beginning to look a lot like Christmas v kombinaci s Jamesem Bondem. V hlavné roli: agent 007.





	24.12. It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

I kdyby se Bond vrátil ze své poslední mise bez špetky paměti, onen fakt, že se blíží Vánoce, by mu rozhodně neušel. Vždyť celé město září barevnými světly a nazdobené vánoční jedle a další jehličnany je možno vidět nejen v parcích a ulicích, ale i v halách luxusních hotelů, kolem kterých projížděl cestou na Šestku.

A pokud by z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu agentu 007 ušlo předvánoční město, nazdobené nitro Vauxhallu by ho určitě upozornilo, co je za roční dobu. Většina chodeb je nazdobená, z mnoha kanceláří se ozývají koledy a vánočně laděné písně. Q-branch vypadá, jako by tam explodoval Santa i s většinou skřítkovské dílny. Pokud by tedy Santa byl mistr kyberpunku a skřítci roboty. Živé jehličí nebo jmelí by tam nikdo nenašel, zato z diod a světelných vláken jednomu přechází zrak. Doslova. Dokonce i stůl slečny Moneypenny zdobil košíčkem s vánočními tyčkami, ovšem Bond se neodvažoval ukrást ani jedno lízátko. U Eve si nemůže být jistý, jestli cukrovinku zamýšlela pro přátele či nepřátele.

Předávání informací a zbytků vybavení, hlášení, povinná lékařská prohlídka zabraly Bondovi skoro celý den, takže když už se konečně mohl vydat domů, byl už večer. Venku byla tma, ovšem v ulicích Londýna to pro pouliční lampy a vánoční výzdobu nešlo poznat. Bond prochází ulicemi, kde nadšené děti a zoufalí rodičové stojí vylepení u vitrín hračkářstvích, kde páry chodí bok po boku, v rukách kouřící kelímku s punčem a jednotlivci spěchají domů s taškami dárků či ozdob. Všichni vypadají nadšení z blížících se svátků a mnohem méně vystresovaně, než by agent normálně hádal.

Všichni vypadají mnohem šťastněji, než co si Bond kdy pamatuje, že o Vánocích nebo vůbec byl. Do háje, vždyť poslední veselé vánoce nejspíš měl v době, kdy ještě žili jeho rodiče. Když byl ještě dítě.

Vánoce v době jeho dospívání nebyly – nešťastné, byly – v pořádku. A veselé. Ale taky byly podbarvené oním faktem, že je sirotek.

A v době, kdy byl dospělý? V námořnictvu se Vánoce slavily. Tak trochu. Ti s rodinami jeli domů nebo si stýskali, ti ostatní se snažili utopit smutky v alkoholu. A jako agent? Vánoce jsou jen způsob, jak si pamatovat, že přežil další rok a rozhodně ne v klidu a míru. Vánoce jsou jen další den, kdy je mu připomínáno, že agent sekce 00 nemá nárok na normální život a na normální radosti. Pokud tedy Vánoce netrávil na misi v nějakém zapomenutém konci světa. To si pak času svátků všimnul zpětně, když mu bylo řečeno, že je jiný rok, než co si myslí.

Ne, uvažuje Bond, zatímco opouští rozzářenou ulici a vchází do bytového komplexu, kde žije, Vánoce pro něj rozhodně nejsou svátky klidu a míru a naděje do budoucna.

Anebo by spíš měl říct, že pro něj Vánoce nebyli svátky klidu a míru. Protože zrovna teď, když stojí před dveřmi svého bytu, na kterých visí jednoduchý cesmínový věnec, tak má dost naděje a víry v budoucnost i chuť slavit Vánoce. Protože za dveřmi s věncem s rudou mašlí, v jeho bytě, není obvyklé pusto a prázdno. Je tam jistý chřipkou postihnutý genius s rozčepýřenými vlasy a přehnanou zálibou v čajích a elektronice.

Protože v jeho bytě je jeho Q.

Vlastně už nějakou dobu v jejich bytě.

Protože naděje možná přece jen nikdy neumírá.

Protože Bond ještě nikdy neměl takovou radost, že vidí svoje dveře, jako když ví, že je za nimi jeho Q.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BEGINNING TO LOOK A LOT LIKE CHRISTMAS  
> \- Michael Buble
> 
> It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
> everywhere you go  
> take a look at the five and ten,  
> it's glistening once again  
> with candy and canes  
> and silver lanes that glow
> 
> It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
> Toys in every store  
> But the prettiest sight to see  
> is the holly that will be  
> on your own front door
> 
> A pair of hop-along boots  
> and a pistol that shoots  
> is the wish of Barney and Ben  
> Dolls that will talk and go far a walk  
> is the hope od Janice and Jen  
> mom and dad can hardly wait  
> for school to start again
> 
> It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
> everywhere you go  
> there's a tree in the grand hotel  
> one in the park as well  
> it's the sturdy kind  
> that doesn't mind the snow
> 
> It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
> soon the bells will start  
> and the think that'll make them ring  
> is the carol that you sing  
> right within your heart
> 
> It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
> toys in every store  
> But the prettiest sight to see  
> is the holly that will be  
> on your own front door  
> Sure it's Christmas  
> Once more


End file.
